megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Pharaoh Shot
is Pharaoh Man's Special Weapon. It shoots a small sphere of charged solar energy straightforward or diagonally. This is the only weapon besides the Mega Buster that can be charged in Mega Man 4 and the Game Boy Mega Man IV. It quickly charges solar energy in small amounts, eventually accumulating a large amount of energy that can be release as a destructive energy sphere.Rockman Complete Works official site While charging, a large energy sphere forms over Mega Man's head, which can damage enemies who comes into contact with it without draining the weapon's energy or canceling the charged attack. However, if the sphere is not fully charged, it will cancel the sphere. When charged, Mega Man can fire the large sphere by releasing the attack button, and the sphere on his head disappears if it is still present. Pharaoh Shot can be shot in six directions. Appearances ''Mega Man 4'' The Pharaoh Shot's sphere will plow through any enemies with 3 or less health, but disappears if it hits an enemy with more than 3 health. It is the weakness of Ring Man, Cockroach Twin, and Wily Capsule. Skull Man is immune to the Pharaoh Shot. ''Mega Man 9 In the ending, Mega Man calls Rush to show Dr. Wily his previous defeats. In the scene from the fourth game, Mega Man is equipped with the Pharaoh Shot. Mega Man IV Pharaoh Shot is similar to its appearance in ''Mega Man 4, but the energy sphere disappears when it hits something, and will keep appearing while the attack button is held, being able to be used several times without using energy. It is the weakness of Ring Man, Napalm Man and the Wily Capsule. Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Although Pharaoh Shot isn't mentioned in the game, one of Pharaoh Man's attacks appears to be the Pharaoh Shot. However, Mega Man can't obtain it from him, obtaining Pharaoh Wave instead. Damage Data Chart Known damage values in units for Mega Man 4. *''For Pharaoh Shot, the first number is when the weapon is fired normally; the second is when it is fully charged.'' Capacity In both Mega Man 4 and Mega Man IV, an uncharged shot uses 1 weapon energy unit, and a fully charged shots use 2 units, and can still be charged if only 1 unit remains. With a full weapon energy gauge, Mega Man can fire a total of 28 normal shots or 14 charged shots in Mega Man 4, and 19 normal shots or 10 charged shots in Mega Man IV. There is a glitch however in Mega Man 4's programming. The player can use Pharaoh Shot without ever wasting a bar of energy. The player must first start holding the attack button as he/she selects the weapon initially. Mega Man will begin gathering energy overhead without wasting a shot first. The player should then NOT fire the energy, but must simply carry it. If it hits something and gets deflected, the player must pause the game and unpause, and Mega Man will begin charging up another ball of energy. This can be done over and over and never waste a bar of Weapon Energy, as the energy doesn't get taken from the player's Weapon Energy meter until he/she releases the shot. So long as the player holds the shot button, the energy is saved. Also, if it does get deflected, the player CAN still fire off a fully charged shot even though it doesn't appear to be there anymore. A similar glitch occurs when the screen scrolls in any direction. The Pharaoh Shot will still need to be charged, but fires off the shot without wasting any energy. These glitches may have been due to the similarity in terms of gameplay mechanics between the Super Mega Buster's charge shot and the Pharaoh Shot. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) Instead of energy spheres, Pharaoh Man uses his buster as a beam weapon. Mega Man obtains Pharaoh Man's weapon and uses it to defeat him. ''Mega Man Megamix In the manga, Pharaoh Man is capable of absorbing and converting both infrared and ultraviolet lights to use as sources of energy. He can absorb infrared energy from anything that emits heat, and can rely on torches or even the internal heat of the Earth to see while in dark underground areas. When he was modified for combat, he gained the ability to form solid buster-type projectiles out of the energy he absorbs, which he can then fire at his enemies. He can also charge large amounts of energy to attack with a large sphere of energy. Gallery File:Cartoonpharaohshot.jpg|Mega Man getting Pharaoh Shot in the animated series. CartoonPharohshot.PNG|Mega Man using Pharaoh Shot in the ''Mega Man cartoon. MegamixPharaohShot.png|Pharaoh Shot in Mega Man Megamix. See also *Pharaoh Wave from Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters References Category:Special Weapons in the classic series Category:Mega Man 4 items Category:Mega Man IV items Category:Chargeable weapons Category:Fire weapons